oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Season 2 Episode 01
"My Little Sister Can't Be Coming Back Again" (俺の妹が再び帰ってくるわけがない, Ore no Imouto ga Futatabi Kaettekuru Wake ga Nai) is the first episode of the second season of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series. It was first broadcasted on April 7, 2013. Synopsis In a flashback into their childhood days, a young Kyousuke decides that Kirino should go take a bath by herself, unlike in the past when they took a bath together, and Kyousuke proceeds to prattle on Kirino's annoying behavior. However, to his shock, Kirino answers back by showing her sharp-tongued personality at him. As Kyousuke realizes that the Kirino in front of him is not the one he expects her to be, he falls down on his bed. It turns out that it was just a dream. Kyousuke soon starts the day as usual, although this time, unlike months before, he feels that his relationship with his sister has changed throughout the year that has passed since he had his first life consultation session with her. However, that change doesn't seem obvious between the two as Kyousuke himself discovers. To Kyousuke's disappointment, he is still ignored by Kirino as she proceeds to call her friends after her return from America. The moment that he got noticed was the time for Kirino to treat him like a servant. Kyousuke later comes to school at a slump, and his friend Manami comes over to check up on him. He then takes the chance to voice out his concerns, particularly how nothing changed between him and Kirino, although he expects their relationship to break down after he brought Kirino back home from her track and field training. Manami reassures him that what he did didn't break down their relationship, and this somewhat relieves Kyousuke's heart a bit. Meanwhile, Kirino begins the day of sorting out the things she needs to sort out her comeback at school, and she is warmly welcomed by her classmates and her friends Ayase and Kanako, the former clearly longing for Kirino's presence. As she returns to her classroom after a long time away, the call of otaku never ceases to resound in her ear... Inside the Game Research Club room, Kyousuke finds it strange that the Ruri Gokou, also known as Kuroneko, the very girl who confessed her love to him in a roundabout way, is now coldly ignoring his presence. Kyousuke feels restless as he felt like that moment that utterly turned him head over heels over her was just a dream based on Ruri's expression at that moment. However, one way to confirm his doubts is to ask her directly. Unfortunately, that moment was ruined by fellow member Sena Akagi's sudden presence. Sena soon brings good news to Ruri, as the systems for the game that they are building up after the disaster at Chaos Create is now raving across the community. However, Ruri's emotions are mixed, especially with Kyousuke leaving her the question about that fateful event at the back of the school building. Upon his return home, Kyousuke feels a bit disappointed that the question he asked was unable to be answered by Ruri. However, he needed to ask what Ruri meant when she compared her love for him to Kirino's. Kyousuke decides to ask Kirino about this, but he ended up being scolded before having his line dropped by his sister. Later, at the Kousaka family table, Kirino answers her parents' questions about her plans for the next few days. It turns out that her father Daisuke is so worried that he wanted to come along to each of his daughter's arrangements, thinking that it is a must to set things straight at once. Although Kyousuke is relatively ignored at the family table, he carries his fathers words, thinking that he should set things straight himself. Soon, Sena sorts out the plans for the Game Research Club's newest game, and she continues to push through the idea of adding male characters to sate her male-on-male fantasies. Of course, the club's male members protested against it and asks for Ruri's words of support for their opinion, but Ruri seems more preoccupied by the fact that Kyousuke isn't around unlike the usual. Kyousuke is actually elsewhere in the school, seemingly immersed in thought. One night, to Kyousuke's surprise, he and Kirino went out of their room to have a drink to quench their thirst. As they get some canned juice from the fridge, Kyousuke takes this chance to have a chat with her, although Kirino doesn't seem interested, probably due to fatigue after sorting out a lot of things after her return from America. Then, he decides to ask her if she has finally ran out of things to ask for their life consultation sessions. Kirino gave out a vague response before heading back to her bedroom. As Kirino goes to visit the Web for some time, Kyousuke decides to go to sleep... ...Only to be slapped in the face by Kirino, who is all dressed up. Kirino then tells him to go dress up and reveals that this is the life consultation session he has been waiting for. Kirino soon returns to Akihabara after her visit the week before, and she quickly takes Kyousuke to UOX, where the trailer for the third season of Stardust Witch Meruru, which features Dark Witch Meruru against her former allies. Kyousuke is rather disappointed that such a shallow thing could be the first thing Kirino would ask of him, but he decides to play along as Kirino begins scouring Akihabara for the merchandise she has planned to buy. Meanwhile, Ruri in her Kuroneko persona and Saori Bajeena are also in Akiba, although they seem to be away from Kirino's location. Ruri reveals that Kirino has just received the royalties from the light novel and anime series of her work My City and is spending them all on merchandise. The two doesn't seem to mind, though. What's important to them is for Kirino to return to her typical self. The Kousaka siblings' day in Akiba has just ended, and as Kyousuke lugs down the stuff Kirino shopped in Akiba, the other merchandise she ordered online has just arrived by the truckload. After Kyousuke carries them all to Kirino, she ends the life consultation by giving him a copy of Sister Maker Vol. 4, asking him to clear it within the night. Meanwhile, Kirino enjoys seeing the metropolis of boxes upon boxes of merchandise she hauled. Kyousuke soon looks at the box Kirino gave to him, and at the back is a stylized message that reads, "Thank you, Onii-chan". As a relieved Kyousuke looks at Kirino's room, he is surprised when Kirino suddenly spouts out nonsense, all because one of the characters in the eroge she is playing is greeting her "Welcome back, Kirino-chan!" At that moment, Kyousuke feels that the moment was ruined. However, Kirino, ignoring everything else, feels that she is totally at home. Character List By order of appearance *Kyousuke Kousaka *Kirino Kousaka *Manami Tamura *Ayase Aragaki *Kanako Kurusu *Ruri Gokou *Sena Akagi *Yoshino Kousaka *Daisuke Kousaka *the other members of the Game Research Club *Saori Bajeena *Meruru *Alpha Omega *Thanatos Eros *Comet-kun Trivia Referbacks *Kyousuke reminisces on the life-changing moment when he discovered the infamous DVD case of Stardust Witch Meruru back on the first episode of the first season. Moments from the first and second episodes of the first season were also shown during Kyousuke's moment of reminiscing. Quotes *"I like you... I like you just as much as your little sister does." — Ruri's statement about her love for Kyousuke Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes